Vehicle bodies generally require the use of drains to allow for water to drain from the vehicle. This water may tend to accumulate in contoured areas of the vehicle. The contoured areas of the vehicle may include areas of the vehicle frame such as a plenum in the dash area, door openings, the front and/or rear bumper, or any other areas of the vehicle which may tend to accumulate water. The water may accumulate when the vehicle is exposed to natural elements, such as rain or snow. The accumulation of water may lead to deterioration of the vehicle paint, coatings, corrosion of the frame, leaking of the water into the vehicle interior, leaking of water into electrical components, or the like.
Generally, vehicles may include drain openings which allow for both the passage of water and air to flow through, so as to allow the liquid to drain from the vehicle. Some vehicles may include drain plugs, which may be inserted into the drain openings, and removed to allow for water to pass through. Some vehicles may use drain hoses to route collected water to a draining location. Some vehicles may use drain valves, which may include a stationary mesh, or similar screen, which allows for water and air to pass through. These drains may create a back pressure which may slow or prevent the exit of part or all of the liquid. These drains may create turbulence in the water flow as the water drains, which may lead to a slower draining rate, a longer draining time, and/or residual water remaining on the vehicle body. If water drains slowly, the water may overflow into other areas of the vehicle body. These drains may require intervention to drain the water. These drains may also allow for air to flow both in and out of the drain opening, creating an additional air flow path. This additional air may be undesired, for example, cold air in the winter months entering a heated vehicle may create a cool air draft for an occupant of the vehicle.
What is needed is a drain valve which may allow the flow of water from a vehicle body or frame, such as a plenum or other area. What is needed is a drain valve which may prevent the flow of air. What is needed is a drain valve which does not require human intervention to allow water to exit a drain opening. What is needed is a drain valve which may allow water to flow while free of turbulence. What is needed is a drain valve which may be free of back pressure.